Seme Curse
For every time someone gets the top (aka. Seme) post of a page, the blame falls on this personification - the Seme Curse. He is responsible for what post will appear first for every page, and has been known to change the seme post when he finds a later post more suitable. He enjoys making seme posts of unimportant and sometimes embarrassing posts. Complaining about the page not changing will always become the new page's seme post. Even talking about said curse will cause him to make that the seme post as well. Purposely attempting to use the Seme Curse's trolling against him to get a seme post will always end in failure. History of the Personification During the Fool's event of 2011, whenever someone had gotten the first post of a page some fans began to refer to that post as the "seme" post for the fact that it "topped" the page like a seme. The seme post meme not only continued in Hetaween of 2011 but expanded until more people became aware of it. During the Christmas' event, Uncle had been obtaining the highest amount of seme posts that anyone had seen in a single event. It was first then considered a curse. Eventually other fandomly members noticed that their seme posts were of unimportant or embarrassing posts most of the time. Since then, calling it the "Seme Curse" has stuck. Only during Hima-papa's long Hiatus, and the event threads were now "Chit-chat" threads, the Seme Curse had been personified. Talon had gotten six consecutive seme posts where she was mentioning tea, so she first called it the "British Seme Curse". After other crazy conspiracies about the Seme Curse being a person, Ven had been inspired to draw him and since then, the Seme Curse had been born. Appearance He's a tall man who typically wears a pressed suit with a solid colour tie, no matter if it's inappropriate for the weather or activity he's doing. He has straight blond hair that he doesn't bother to style as it's always being covered by a top hat or bowler hat. Any of the quick moments he has to take his hat off shows that his hair is slightly messy, but other than that, no one knows how his hair would look if he wasn't always wearing a hat. His eyes are dark blue. Despite what the monocle he usually wears would suggest, he has 20/20 vision. He simply wears the monocle because it makes him feel more important. He keeps himself well shaven, so he's never seen with facial hair, except in some mornings after waking up. He has pale skin and can sunburn easily if he spends too much time in the sun without protection. Though it can't be seen while he's wearing clothes, he has a thin scar from the top of his left shoulder to just above his left breast. He is always seen carrying a cane, however he doesn't need it to walk. Other than it makes him look more classy, he tends to use it more for defensive and offensive means in a fight, so that he doesn't have to hit anyone himself. Personality He's a charming man, behaving very much like a gentleman to most. When speaking to him, he does his best to appear polite and keep his listeners happy. More so, he's also known to be chivalrous, as he tends to hold open doors for others, pulls out chairs for lady companions, giving his seat on public transport to someone else in need of it, and many of those little old fashioned habits of being polite. It seems to be habitual to him though rather than forced, and it only helps in drawing others to him. He also has a way with words that most people would enjoy talking to him and even get along with him, however, that also makes him very skilled in talking others into doing as he wants. By his first impression, you wouldn't think that he were ever hiding any unsavoury intentiions, yet hiding behind his gentleman exterior lies the heart of a troll. Of the curses, he's easily the biggest troll by a large margin. He considers himself the troll of the comm (or even the Troll King), though that position was already taken before his creation. Of course that won't stop him from proving to everyone that he is the superior troll in this comm. He loves for things to go his way as he likes to control what happens around him. Though that means when things aren't going as he plans, he can become petty. He doesn't fail often so he's very much a sore loser when it happens. Despite that, he is quite hard to anger as he believes a gentleman needs to have better control of their emotions. Though that just makes it more likely that he'd remember any annoying deed done to him to exact revenge later. There's nothing more than he hates is to be bested. Fortunately - or unfortunately - he's a cunning and witty fellow so getting revenge is easy work for him. Many consider him to be intelligent as a lot of his interests tend to be what others consider cultural, such as going to galleries and the theatre. He also likes to talk about history with anyone willing to participate in a historical discussion. However, he's not only book smart, he also picks up different skills and abilities quickly and with ease. Add in how competitive he is, it will generally feel like he's innately better at that something if it's not something you've mastered. He has a range of knowledge about different things as well, so most of the time he's just remembered something that's more effective than a typical method. This is also how he seems to know a lot about other fandoms as well; whether or not he actually likes that series is never clear, but he likes knowing about it so he can engage in conversation about it. Though he usually denies doing any physically exerting activity in his spare time, such as sport or going to the gym, he's very much concerned with health. Other than his obsession with tea, he has a balance diet of all food groups and doesn't indulge too much in one food. He also knows first aid and a bit on medicine so that he can treat things instantly - particular important when he has a girlfriend who is prone to injuring herself. Working out is a daily routine for him, one he keeps private as he doesn't want for others to think of him doing willingly doing something that'd make him sweat. He has an image of being a stuffy upper class gentleman to uphold. Though you can't see it due to his suit, his muscles are indeed evident from how long he's been training. Relationships Everyone is considered the uke to the Seme Curse. He is quite happy with using any fandomly member - or non-fandomly member - whenever he has any needs for one. Though there are some members he obviously favours more than others. Girlfriend Uke Curse Seme's long term girlfriend. Though he flirts with any girl he sees and is claiming a few for his harem, he somehow manages to keep Uke Curse around. He has a big soft spot for her, so it's not unusual to see him doting on her and giving her cute things. It doesn't always seem like he cares to outsiders, especially because he knows she hates all his "other girlfriends" and just wants him to herself, but he does know her more than anyone else. This is probably the only way they still date when she's so easily angered by his harem, he knows everything she likes to make it up to her in the end. Friends He has no friends. (someone add something here) The closest he has to a friend is Kate, who doesn't seem affected by his advances, and instead considers him a bro. They often end up teasing and challenging each other to stupid bets. Rival Poofing Curse They are rivals over harems. It was once something only the Seme Curse did, but then Poofing Curse began forming one from girls that once only the Seme Curse had claim over. Though their arguing is a lot more cival than the arguments he'll get in with Talon; so much as they can drink tea together if needed. In the past they were actually quite good friends, though it seemed to change when they reached their adolesence. It was recently discovered that they both got drunk during a wild night in Rio de Janeiro. Neither of them will mention or say what really transpired that night although they were both flustered when Fabulous Curse mentioned it. Acquaintances Feels Curse Will add info later. Miss Captcha Will add info later. Pizza Curse Will add info later. Real Life Curse Will add info later. Typo Curse Will add info later. Fandomly Members Colies She seems to be quiet and yet he still manages to notice her in a crowd. Although he isn't seen giving her as much attention as some, he does make a pass at her when he's not distracted by another. He finds some of her interests to be interesting himself, so he's usually happy to get a discussion on some of the things she reads. Cure Although she's someone that Uke Curse usually gives her attention to, he sometimes will turn his attention to her too. Though he may say it's because he wants to get to know his girlfriend's friends, it's not exactly clear if that really is the reason or if he finds Cure attractive as well. He does find her reaction to his flirting fun to watch, admittedly. Of course he does brush it off by saying he behaves the same to any female, but it's clear he does bother her every so often because he gets some enjoyment out of it. Mik He likes her for her fiery spirit and at how easily flustered he can make her. He thinks of her as being tsundere towards his affections, so he easily brushes off her yelling and anger as being in denial of her own love for him. When he's around Mik, he's very likely to emphasize his accent when speaking. Any hate is one sided. He does just want to charm her and nothing else. All of his insistences are mainly because her denial makes her more of a challenge, a challenge that he wants to overcome. Although he has a fairly easy time getting to her because he knows she has a weakness to his accent, every time they meet she tries to resist his accent longer than before. He mainly wants her more because every time he attempts to flirt with her, he needs to keep coming up with something unexpected. Rai Her inclusion is mostly based on getting the seme post on the 69th page on thread 69. Other than that, he does like how she spams the comm during the more quiet times. Especially with the little amount of people on in those hours, it be take a long time until someone comes to him, so he certainly appreciate how she helps to keep the page moving and giving him some attention. Talon This is an odd relationship. Talon is his rival and the only thing standing in his way of that title of Troll Master of the comm. He trolls her more than anyone else, just to prove that he's the better troll however she also tends to troll him back, which he finds annoying when she succeeds. If you ask him, he'll tell you that he doesn't like her. Yet he'll flirt with her, touch her and attempt to get her in bed like anyone else. It's only out of pride that he won't admit that he actually cares about someone he claims his rival. Though he'll tease her about her supposed feelings openly. He's almost certain she likes him back and is just being as tsundere as Mik. He wants her to be the first to admit any feelings though before he ever does. Uncle The first of his favourite victims. Her constant and frequent posting is what first caught his attention about her. He simply just likes her and only tries to be affectionate and attentive around her. Even when he hasn't seen her in a long time, she is still one of the first members he will turn his attention to. Unicorn Of the usually fiery and resistant girls he tends to get fond of, she's quite different from the usual favourites, and that's really why he likes her. Every so often he likes having a successful chat with someone who isn't that completely in denial of their feelings for him. Unicorn makes for a welcoming change for him. Ven It may be surprising as she's so much younger than his typical love interests, but he does care for. Though it's a little different from others. He doesn't have any obvious sexual interests in concern with Ven. He just happens to find her an interesting person. Of course that doesn't make what he wants pure. He's simply waiting for her to come of age. Occasionally flirting and talking her into habits only to prepare her for when he wants her to move into his harem. And that's honestly as far as he will take things for now. Unsorted Tea He has an extremely odd affection towards tea. If it's mentioned in a post it will most likely be the seme post of the next page. It's also something he constantly demands from the fandomly members that invoke the Seme Curse. While it's assumed his favourite is black tea, he seems to also indulge in green tea as well. Tea Curse Will add info later. Category:Personification